


Aprils sunset

by Misstress_of_darkness



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstress_of_darkness/pseuds/Misstress_of_darkness
Summary: Few people can truly see the beauty around us but the few who do fall in love with it





	Aprils sunset

April sat with her feet buried in the sand watching the sun set in the distance. The setting sun painted royal red’s, dazzling orange’s and fiery yellows across the choppy sea’s surface. The sight was almost to blinding for April to watch,almost, but nothing would be able to pry her eyes from the living pice of art work, the world could be ending around her and she wouldn't notice nor would she care. 

The beach was her sanctuary. It was were one world ended and another began but both beauty and safety come with a price. The sea’s salty air stung her eyes which caused the tiny pieces of the sky to cloud with tears, April didn't seem to mind though and didn't attempt to stop the tears tumbling down her cold pale cheeks instead she kept her arms wrapped around her legs in a childish manner. Like all good things, the sunset ended and by the time April had come to her sense’s again the moon had risen high, casting a warm, silverly glow on the area below. Though she would of loved to say and study the stars and moon it was late and she had to return home before her parents noticed her absence, so April stood and shook her feet in a pathetic attempt to remove the sand that had managed to find their way in-between her toes. 

Sighing she turned away from the sea started walking towards her bedroom light. The tide crashed against her feet drowning them for a second before the retreating back to the icy depths. The winds harshened almost pushing the poor girl backwards, it was like the sea wanted her to stay awhile longer. At this thought the blue eyed, raven-hair girl laughed and turned back towards the sea with a small smile on her lips as she whispered somewhat reassuringly “I’ll be back tomorrow night and the night after, until I can’t come anymore” With a soft smile on her lips she jogged back to her sea side home. April kept her promise to come back night after night, always carful not to get caught. 

Even in her final years she came back and just stood watching the magnificent sunsets until the moon was high and the stars bright. One warm evening in her old age dear April fell asleep on the sand. Her niece had taken it upon herself to look after her aunt and wasn’t surprised when she found her asleep on the sand. Smiling she thought to herself that “Some things will never change” and this was one of those things and neither April nor her niece would have it any other way. 

April passed away days later in a peaceful sleep. Her niece June came and watched the sun set that night and remembered how much her aunt had cared about it. The sun sets after June lost her aunt had become duller so it seemed that it cared about her to.


End file.
